Black Rock Shooter and my friend
by ashethefrostarcher
Summary: How far will you go to save your friend? All it takes is determination and courage. But what if your friend is gone and only you can fully understand what's going on. Only you can save her. Out there is a world where our true feelings are revealed. Human-like creatures who move based on how you feel. re-uploaded from my wattpad account


Black Rock Shooter and my friend

My name is Janna Shiro. I'm half Japanese, half Filipino. I'm currently at 2nd year highschool with my best friend, Alice.

I scanned their classroom, looking for Alice. Today was her birthday and I had something to give her. I realized that I haven't spent much time with Alice, due to us having different sections. So to make up for that, I bought her an extra-special gift. Inside a pink paper bag, was a DVD, an anime DVD to be exact. I know that Alice loves anime, and this particular one was very hard to find in the internet. But Alice really wants to watch this anime, Black Rock Shooter. Thanks to me being half Japanese, I asked my aunt if she could buy me one and I would pay her. Alice and I have already watched the OVA, but we haven't watched the series.

I went towards their class president, Lea.

"Um… Where's Alice?" I asked, not seeing Alice around.

"Oh, she didn't come to school today." Lea said.

"Oh… Okay, thanks." I replied.

I decide to give Alice a call.

No one answered.

I guess Alice is busy or something…

So I just sent her a message.

_Happy birthday Alice! I'm coming over later. I have a special gift for you!_

_-Janna :)) XD _

_**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

The bells rang and it was dismissal time. Today felt empty…

I dropped by my house first before going to Alice's. I changed my school uniform into regular clothes.

"Mom, I'm going over to Alice's." I called out.

"Sure!"

Alice's house was just a little walk from our house. After a little while, I stopped by a big, white and yellow house.

I rang the doorbell.

No one answered.

I rang it again.

The gate opened, revealing a crying lady who was Alice's mom.

She let me in and told me what happened.

"Alice is lost." She declared.

"Huh? Wha… What do you mean?" I asked in panic.

"She hasn't returned since yesterday. We contacted the police already and we couldn't figure out anything."

With that, I ran outside, straight to the park where I met Alice. Seeing no one around, I decided to let it all out.

"Alice… Alice… Where are you?" I asked to myself. Tears filled my eyes.

Suddenly, there was heavy rain, but I didn't care. Alice is my best friend. I need her with me.

I embraced my supposedly gift for Alice. I want her back. I need her back. She was just so nice and sweet… Oh…

Then I saw glowing light from the paper bag. Huh? What was in there for it to glow?

And then I felt force coming out from it. The force was so overwhelming that I dropped the paper bag.

I stepped back and I could still feel the force. The light became blue flames and the force was becoming so strong, it almost blew me away.

I used my hands to block the force. I need to run away. But something was seemingly calming me down, like telling me not to go away. I shut my eyes closed.

I couldn't feel the force anymore, so I put my hands down and slowly opened my eyes.

And to my surprise, standing in front of me was a girl dressed in black. She took off the hood revealing her blue eyes and long, black, pigtailed hair.

I gasp.

Standing in front of me… Was Black Rock Shooter

She held out her hand to me. I slowly grabbed it. If she were here, she would save me right? She would help me find Alice and bring her back. After all, Black Rock Shooter cares for her friend. And in their alternate world, the way they move is depending on how they feel. And all that I feel right now… Is that I want to save my friend.

"Will you help me save Alice?" I asked. She nodded.

I closed my eyes shut. I could feel an overwhelming force again. Once the force was gone, I felt numb. I opened my eyes and found myself in a mysterious place. The floor was checkered and cracked. I could feel a murderous aura from every direction. The walls were broken down.

I looked in front of me. Standing there was a girl about the same height as BRS. She had wavy, greenish-black hair and green eyes. She was surrounded by gigantic floating skulls.

Death Master.

Black Rock Shooter dashed towards her and the fight went on.

At some point, part of Black Rock Shooter's pigtail got burnt by Death Master. And after that Black Rock Shooter held out her hand towards Death Master, the way she did to me.

The murderous aura became faint. And I could sense Death Master calming down, perhaps even being emotional.

But as fast as lightning, Death Master's emotion changed and she attacked Black Rock Shooter with full force.

Black Rock Shooter was blown away, crashing to the ground. She stood up and blue flames gathered on her left eye. Her sword transformed into a black cannon.

Death Master opened the door behind her, revealing a set of stairs. She dashed up with Black Rock Shooter behind her. I followed behind.

Black Rock Shooter fired her cannon, hitting the ground where Death Master stood. The floor crumbled into pieces. Some kind of light caught my eye. I looked closer below. There was fire beneath. Death Master almost fell down. Black Rock Shooter caught her hand and let her stand straight. She held out her hand again.

Again, she almost gave in. But she hit Black Rock shooter with her scythe and she fell down. Death Master was again surrounded by the gigantic skulls.

"No!" I shouted, towards Death Master. She looked shocked, I realized she didn't notice me there.

I put her inside my arms and hugged her.

"You're not alone…" I whispered. "You just need friends, like everybody else."

I pushed myself, along with her, into the Abyss of fire.

_Black Rock Shooter, where have you gone?__  
Can you hear me?_

_Just how much louder do I have to shout?__  
Just how much more do I have to cry?__  
Stop it already, I can't run anymore.__  
Someday, the world that I dreamt of will be shut away. __  
On this dark, crumbling road where light doesn't shine,__  
In that moment, I felt like I saw a ray of hope that wasn't supposed to be there__ …._

….

_doushite_

_BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA natsukashii kioku tada tanoshikatta ano koro wo__  
BURAKKU ROKKU SHUUTAA __  
demo ugoke nai yo__  
yami wo kakeru hoshi ni negai wo __  
mou ichido dake hashiru kara_

My phone rang. The song was "Black Rock Shooter" by Miku. It calmed me down a lot.

"Hello?" I answered.

"How far will you go to save your friend?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"As far as it takes me because I don't want to be alone." I answered.

_Oh why, Black Rock Shooter?_

_Those nostalgic memories; the times where we simply had fun.__  
Black Rock Shooter, __  
But I can't move.__  
I'll wish upon the stars that soar within the darkness__  
Because I'll run again just this once. _

**It's only just begun…**


End file.
